Una pesadilla no va a separarme de ti
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Stiles tiene una horrible pesadilla pero, por suerte para él, Lydia estará siempre ahí.


**¡Hola a todos/as! Aquí os traigo un nuevo OneShot sobre Stydia, un poco más corto de lo habitual. Espero que os guste y, por favor, comentarios.**

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

A pesar de que los años habían pasado y de que todo, o casi todo, había vuelto a la normalidad, Stiles no dejaba de tener la misma pesadilla. Noche tras noche era lo mismo.

 _El túnel era largo y oscuro. Él caminaba lentamente hacia la oscuridad. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de una gota de agua cayendo continuamente. Cuando creía que el túnel no tenía salida y que era infinito, una luz aparecía en frente suya. Allí en medio podía ver a Lydia, vestida con un pijama y una bata llena de sangre, el pelo húmedo y el lado izquierdo de la cabeza ensangrentado. Lo miraba fijamente, pidiendo ayuda. Como hace años en Eichen House. Pero cuando intentaba acercarse a ella, desaparecía, y todo volvía a estar oscuro._

 _Entonces, una voz sonaba en la oscuridad. Voz que nunca olvidaría. "¿Tienes miedo Stiles?", preguntaba. "Deberías" respondía con voz más grave. Giraba la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con el Oni. "Creías que podías ganarme en mi juego, ¿verdad?" Stiles intentaba retroceder, pero no podía moverse. El Nogitsume se acercaba a él. "Tengo mil años" le decía, "¡No puedes matarme!" gritó el Nogitsume. Le miró fijamente y le agarró con una mano del cuello. Stiles no podía respirar. "Por tu culpa están muertos" le dijo al oído, "Allison, Aiden..." Stiles intentó quitar la mano de su cuello, pero no podía, era demasiado fuerte. "Scott te odia por haberle arrebatado a su primer amor, y Lydia..." dijo, "ella también te odia porque le quitaste a Aiden". Siguió estrangulando y Stiles sabía que se iba a desmayar. "Debería darte vergüenza dormir todos los días a su lado". El Oni le soltó y él cayó al suelo._

Se despierta con la respiración entrecortada, agitándose bruscamente en la cama, como si intentara quitarse algo de encima. No puede respirar e intenta salir de la cama, pero una mano le agarra del hombro. "Stiles" susurra una voz suave y somnolienta.

"No puedo respirar" dice entrecortadamente. Se lleva la mano derecha al esternón y nota que su camiseta está empapada de sudor. Sale de la cama y se dirige al baño, seguida de una Lydia muy preocupada. Allí abre el grifo del lavabo y se moja la cara con agua fría. Pero sigue sin poder respirar.

"Cariño, mírame" dice Lydia intentando coger su cara húmeda con las manos, "Stiles mírame" dice de manera más firme. Entonces se produce un déjà vu. Vuelve a tener diecisiete años y están en el vestuario masculino del instituto. Lydia le obliga a sentarse en el suelo frío del baño y a mirarla a la cara. Su cara es de preocupación absoluta. La observa mientras ella le sujeta la cara con sus suaves manos. Está borroso. Todo está borroso. Siente que va a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

"Me estoy mareando" dice, todavía sin poder respirar bien. Entonces, los labios de Lydia se encuentran con los suyos. Poco a poco se va calmando y nota que recupera la respiración. Lydia se aparta, todavía con sus manos en la cara de Stiles. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con los suyos. Stiles la sonríe agradecido. "Lo has vuelto a hacer" la dice. Lydia sonríe y le dice. "Y lo haré las veces que haga falta".

Se quedan un rato sentados en el baño hasta que Stiles dice, "sigo un poco mareado". Lydia se levanta y se va. Al rato vuelve con un vaso con agua y se lo entrega. "Bebe despacio" le dice y Stiles lo hace. Cuando se ha bebido todo el agua, Lydia lo ayuda a levantarse y vuelven a la cama.

"¿Vas a contarme por qué te ha dado este ataque de ansiedad a estas horas?" pregunta Lydia, apoyándose en el pecho de Stiles.

Se produce un silencio hasta que Stiles contesta. "He tenido una pesadilla que parecía demasiado real".

Lydia apoya la barbilla en su esternón y le mira a los ojos. "Puedes contármela si quieres" dice Lydia.

Stiles la mira a los ojos y dice "era con el Nogitsume. Me agarraba del cuello y empezaba a estrangularme".

Lydia se apoya en su brazo izquierdo y besa a Stiles. Es un beso tierno. "Todo eso ya pasó Stiles, nunca más vamos a tener problemas como ese".

Stiles asiente y vuelve a besarla. Lydia vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y rápidamente se vuelve a quedar dormida. En cambio a Stiles le cuesta más. Espera que esta sea la última vez que vuelva a tener una pesadilla así. Pero por desgracia, eso no ocurre.

 **¡Hola chicos/as! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentarios, please.**

 **He pensado en hacer una historia más larga sobre Stiles y Lydia ya en su madurez y los problemas del matrimonio y todo eso, siempre con un toque sobrenatural, claro. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gustaría?**


End file.
